


夜长梦少

by xiziyjx



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiziyjx/pseuds/xiziyjx
Kudos: 3





	夜长梦少

*3p畜生文学（应该是三吧）  
*要锤就捶我吧

（主何焉悦色 洛豪 可能有嘉闻和豪翟但是不重）

（我也没想到我后面还带出来了光电潇应和光何作用）

__

何洛洛的信息素是苹果香。

焉栩嘉喜欢吃苹果，任豪也是。所以在上台前，他们俩个各在何洛洛的腺体左右留下不深不浅的咬痕，焉栩嘉穿上外套砸砸嘴夸到味道不错啊何洛洛。任豪就一脸冷漠的看着他们，然后随即扯过何洛洛刚系上的黑丝带，扒开在另一边又咬了一口，又遮挡上。焉栩嘉低头整理袖口随即笑了起来。

就要上台了，焉栩嘉故意忘记带自己的眼镜，何洛洛走过去递给他，带过一阵清甜的风。

何洛洛，收收信息素，不然我怕在台上和任豪一起忍不住干你。任豪似乎没有听见，但又在黑暗里微微一笑，就想在舞台上勾人的那种简单的笑一模一样，好像没什么特殊。

演唱会终于顺利结束。何洛洛被焉栩嘉拎到和任豪的房间里。在台上忍不住当然是不可能，那只是逗逗何洛洛的话罢了。但是…何洛洛今天在台上似有若无的放信息素撩拨人…

像是该有的剧情一样，何洛洛已经脱下了裤子，衬衫也被焉栩嘉解开了所有扣子，扯过一旁任豪故意扔在床头的领带蒙上了何洛洛的眼睛。何洛洛被惊的微微张了口，焉栩嘉一手撸动着何洛洛粉嫩的性器一边扩张着何洛洛的后穴，果然o生来就是这样，随便碰一下就流水了。

偏偏焉栩嘉一丝信息素都不放开，不让何洛洛沉浸 。这个时候任豪从浴室走了出来，忽近忽远的脚步声让何洛洛突然慌了，张着嘴剧烈喘息着。任豪低头含住了何洛洛的嘴唇吮吸着，身材绝美的少年被大大的打开在床上。焉栩嘉感觉扩张的差不多了就直直的捅了进去。

任豪开始品尝何洛洛的乳头了，何洛洛在被从脊椎骨里透出来的爽感淹没之前，忽然笑了起来，好像，有俩股a的信息素在打架呢，无形之中。

何洛洛的笑容是可以让人瞬间整个心都化了的笑，即使是被遮住眼睛，于是他开始被引诱着放出苹果香。

胸口在任豪的挑逗之下渐渐挺立，任豪突然开口道，何洛洛什么时候怀个孩子吧。何洛洛被吓得一颤。

焉栩嘉捏着何洛洛的小腿逐渐加速，一直在发狠的顶敏感点来着，要不…想到这里，焉栩嘉转换了一点点方向，抵到了一个微微凹陷的地方，开始狠狠撞击着，感觉生殖腔口，何洛洛忽然一下慌了，疯狂开口求饶。甚至说出来了，放过我就想怎么玩都可以。

那我们洛洛想怎么来？嗯？

今天敢在台上放信息素了，不得了啊何洛洛。

前一句是焉栩嘉说的。明明后穴被他填的满满当当的还问这种话，何洛洛委屈的想到。

想让豪哥干我。

刚好是焉栩嘉在要射的关头，焉栩嘉听到这就撤出来射在了何洛洛的小腹和性器上，随即任豪放开了堵住何洛洛马眼的手，撸动了几下让何洛洛射了出来。何洛洛已经爽到不想动，可还是倔强的重复，想要豪哥啊，豪哥平时怎么干潇闻啊。

刚好在调整何洛洛让他趴下的任豪抬起头和焉栩嘉突然对视。明了，焉栩嘉说，何洛洛想试试？

洛洛趴着被任豪顶，嘴里是焉栩嘉的性器，明明已经累到不行还是不服输的吐出嘴里的性器说，想知道。

焉栩嘉忽然笑了一下说，好，下次叫夏之光来一起告诉你。听到这里何洛洛忽然想到上次和夏之光做爱，夏之光是真的不吝啬自己的力气和性息素，何洛洛和他连续不停的做了三个小时，小公狗的腰真的一刻不停，而且还很爽，最主要的是夏之光性器最长，顶的何洛洛以为自己要被贯穿，有个词怎么说，一步到胃。夏之光就是。

何洛洛忽然紧张的想到了他们三个一起干自己的画面，忍不住的夹紧了后穴，还吸允了一口焉栩嘉的龟头。

任豪比起焉栩嘉就一点都不可爱了，任豪一来就直接去找何洛洛的生殖腔口，没次也都是要撞开让何洛洛哭着求饶才肯放过他。这次果然又是…何洛洛虽然爽的快要失去思考能力，但是还是想到了夏之光。

任豪抬掌在何洛洛的臀部打了一把，性器搅动的更快了。中途不知道什么时候何洛洛又射了一次。何洛洛性器上焉栩嘉的白浊和何洛洛射的挂在一起。任豪摸了一把随即在何洛洛的腰上抹开，随即几个深顶，任豪把性器从生殖腔撤出来射在了何洛洛温暖的后穴里。

抽出的性器上还沾着精液，任豪把自己性器上的精液也揉到了何洛洛的性器上。

何洛洛也刚好是被任豪艹射了一次，正在不应期，吐出嘴里的性器翻身休息，腿却合不拢的大大张开。

好像又有人从浴室出来了，怎么眼睛蒙着了听力也被屏蔽了？何洛洛只感觉谁在自己酸麻的大腿上啃了一口，随即就是深顶加抽插，被搂紧的何洛洛感觉脖颈被微微抬起，然后就被抱到怀里，被狠狠的咬上了腺体右边，和焉栩嘉的痕迹盖在一起，就差一点咬破。何洛洛终于反应过来。妈的，小公狗。

另一边翟潇闻带着满身的吻痕也刚从浴室出来，看见任豪和焉栩嘉走过去乖乖躺到释放了信息素。

夏之光突然拿起手机，问道，叫南南还是叫张颜齐？


End file.
